Stats
Your Stats page is the one that is automatically opened when clicking the Keep tab under the Castle Age banner. It, as you may be surprised to learn, shows you your stats. Stats This area also shows your name, level, and current battle rank. Skill Points Stats can be increased using Skill Points (SP)'. Skill points (also called Upgrade Points) are rewarded when you complete quests, demi-quests, level up, complete achievements, and gaining certain battle ranks. Each stat costs one SP to increase the stat by +1, except for stamina which costs two points for +1. You can see every single way to earn Skill Points listed on this spreadsheet: Castle Age: SP sources. Treasury The treasury keeps money safe from attacking players. When you deposit to the treasury, a 10% fee is deducted from the deposit (Unless you have the proper Hero equipped). There is no charge for withdrawing money. This area also shows the amount of your hourly income, which is your total income from all purchased lands minus the total upkeep costs of soldiers and equipment. Quest & Battle Stats The medal of your current battle rank is displayed on the left side of this area. * Quests Completed: Total number of quests done, including subquests and demi-quests * Battles/Wars Won: Total number of battles, either by invasions or duels, and wars won * Battles/Wars Lost: Total number of battles, either by invasions or duels, and wars lost * Times eliminated: Total number of times you have been killed by another player in battle * Times you eliminated an enemy: Total number of times you have killed another player in battle Runes This section shows your Runes levels and the quantities of Essences you own. Consumables Consumables are items that can be only used once. At first, the two items appearing there were the Energy Potion and the Stamina Potion, used to retore 10 energy or stamina. Note: Regenerated energy/stamina will not exceed your max energy/stamina. Even if you equip a max energy/stamina extending general, you can only fill up to the max of your real limit, so be careful (is it still true today?). Now, several other items appear in this section: *Full Potions ** Full Energy Potion - Restores up to 2000 energy. ** Full Stamina Potion - Restores up to 1000 stamina. *Hero Potions ** Balanced Hero Potion ** Aggressive Hero Potion ** Defensive Hero Potion * Free Roll - Use it for a free Treasure Chest roll. * Refine Crystal * Enhance Crystal *Various items obtainable in Events or elsewhere: ** Free Treasure Island Roll ** Legendary General Chest **Reward chests from Arena (season 11) or DeathMatch **Etc. Divine Items This sections lists all the items you own which have Divine Power. Units This area shows a listing of all the different types and number currently owned of units or soldiers. To see the attack and defense stats of each unit, you must use the 'Soldiers page under the Town tab. Equipment This area shows a listing of all the different types and number currently owned of equipment and magic. To see the attack and defense stats of each item, you must use the Blacksmith page under the Town tab. Heroes This area shows a gallery of the heroes you currently have. To see the attack and defense stats and special ability of each hero or to change your current general, you must use the Generals page under the Heroes tab. Artifacts This area shows a gallery of the crystals you have. Crystals are gained by completing the special quests at the end of each land. Also shown here is the Map of Atlantis, which is needed to access the Atlantis quest area. The map is created using alchemy. With the introduction of Runes, and new hero leveling mechanics, new Artifacts were introduced: * Hero Crystals *Evolution Crystals ** Blue Evolution Crystal ** Red Evolution Crystal ** Green Evolution Crystal *Essences ** Attack Essence ** Defense Essence ** Damage Essence ** Health Essence *Powders ** Powder of Aggression ** Powder of Protection ** Powder of Balance Alchemy Ingredients This area shows a listing of all the different types and number currently owned of items for use in alchemy. For more detail in what can be summoned or made, see the Alchemy Recipes page. Stuff listed here are the only ones that can be traded to Kobo in the Goblin Emporium with the exception of Battle Hearts. Gifts and Peace Offerings This area displays the Favor Point gifts that other players have sent you via visiting your stat page. So far the only items are the Pint of Ale and the Flower. These items appear to have no use. Giving of these items appears to no longer be available. Land This area shows a listing of the different types and number currently owned of land. Land is used to generate an hourly income. To purchase or sell land, you must use the Land page under the Town tab. This section isn't shown anymore on the Stats page. Also, for new players, Lands have been replaced with Territories. References Category:Keep